


He Confesses by the Sea Shore

by SethSuffers



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethSuffers/pseuds/SethSuffers
Summary: Cloud and Zack go collecting seashells and Zack begins to talk about how he really feels.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: FF7 Fanworks Exchange '20





	He Confesses by the Sea Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/gifts).



> Thank you so much for this prompt, I loved working with it! I hope you enjoy!

"Look Cloud, I enjoyed today and I want us to spend more days like this..."


End file.
